As shown in FIG. 1, a paper shredder 1 of the prior art comprises a housing 3 in which a paper cutting apparatus 4, an electric motor 5, and a link mechanism 6 are housed. The motor 5 and the paper cutting apparatus 4 are connected by the link mechanism 6 such that the paper cutting apparatus 4 is driven by the motor 5 to cut paper into strips. There is a space 8 located in the interior of the housing 3. The space 8 is not used in any manner. The prior art paper shredder 1 has only one function of shredding paper. In light of the paper shredder being ubiquitous in the modern office where a pencil is an indispensable instrument for drawing, marking and writting, a dual-purpose paper shredder is a welcome adjunct to the office.